The Picnic
by Tango Mike Charlie
Summary: Sequel to Mum's the Word. Geoff and Kate finally go on their first official date together. A picnic by the riverbank. Please note the M-rating!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a SEQUEL to Mum's the Word. I would recommend reading that first. This story is set right after Mum's the Word. And be warned... the rating is M. If you don't like Mature stuff, please walk away now.  
**

**Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine, nor were they used for monetary reasons. They belong to the makers of "The Flying Doctors" and the actors who portrayed them. This story if for entertainment purposes only.**

**Please R&R (Read & Review)**

Geoff was standing in his bedroom, looking at his closet. On his bed were several shirts and pants.

_I can't believe I'm this nervous. I look like a girl. Look at all those clothes! I can't decide what to wear..._

A knock on his door. Geoff looked up from his musings.

"Yes?"

His mum poked her head around the corner of the door.

"What time did you say you would meet her, again, dear?"

Her eyes went wide with surprise when she noticed the big pile of clothes on the bed.

"Geoffrey! What has gotten into you?! You can't be THAT nervous!"

"Obviously, I can, mum. I know I'm running late, so please stop bothering me and let me finish getting dressed."

He resolutely picked up one of the pants on the bed and put it on. Now all he needed was a shirt. Right. That one would do. He picked up one of the last shirts in the closet and finished dressing.

_Right. Ready. No! Socks! I need socks!_

He quickly grabbed a pair of socks from his drawer and put them on. His shoes followed suit and he practically ran out of the room. Or... he would have, if his mother had not still been standing there. She stopped him and gave him the once over.

Smiling, she said: "Boys. Will they ever learn? Khaki pants, a pink shirt and green socks?! Your mind must be at that picnic already. You're supposed to be smart, dear."

She walked towards his closet and got a pair of matching socks for him. Being a good boy, Geoff took off his shoes, switched his socks and put his shoes back on.

"There. Now you can go and knock that lady of yours off her feet."

"Thanks, mum." Geoff turned and ran, looking at his watch.

_Damn, only 25 minutes to get there. I hope I will make it._

Glad he had had the sense to get the car ready and packed before he got dressed, he jumped in the car and drove off. Ready for his first official date with Kate.

When he got to the point where he could no longer drive, he parked his car and started collecting the things he had brought. A blanket to sit on, a very big basket filled with a generous lunch, consisting of sandwiches, lamingtons, some cake, 2 chocolate bars and a couple of apples, a thermos of tea, a bottle of water, some sodas, some beers and a bottle of wine. Just to be sure. He checked to see if the bottles had survived the trip, which they had, as did the cups and glasses. Then he got out his personal bag with his swimming trunks, 2 large towels, a book and a radio for emergencies.

_I should have brought something to transport this on_,_ I feel like a mule._

He looked at his watch, then quickly grabbed the blanket as the movement made it fall of his arm. Two minutes to spare. Not bad. He listened for the sound of a car in the distance. Yes! There it was! Within seconds the car rounded a corner and the long stretch of road separating him from Kate diminished quickly. As she pulled up and parked the car next to his, she got out with her own small backpack and looked at him.

"You should have brought a slave to carry that for you." She smiled.

"I figured that's where *you* would come in handy", Geoff retorted with an evil smile. Then he handed her the blanket. "Here, make yourself useful." She took the blanket and slapped it against his behind.

"Hey!", he fake-jumped. Both smiled. Geoff went on: "Glad you made it. Let's go."

Together they walked the remainder of what was now only a small path to get to the riverbank, which was often used for picnics or just swimming, but never by Geoff or Kate. Not alone anyway. They had been there for swimming with their friends of course. It was still early in the season though. Usually the spot wasn't 'occupied' until later in the season. Exactly for that reason, they had picked this spot. They didn't want to be disturbed. About halfway there, Geoff suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?", Kate asked.

"Just a cramp. It's nothing", Geoff answered. He switched the basket to his other hand and started walking again.

It took another 10 minutes to walk there, but then Kate poked Geoff.

"Look! There it is!" She looked very excited. Geoff looked at her and smiled.

_God, she is beautiful._

They looked around for the best spot to sit and when they had found one, Kate put the blanket down. Geoff set down the basket and his bag and shook his arms to release some of the tension.

"What exactly did you pack, that is so heavy?", Kate asked as she opened the basket. Seeing all the delicious treats, she squealed. "Oh Geoff! Wonderful! Did you make those sandwiches yourself? And the lamingtons? And the cake?"

"Well, actually, yes", Geoff answered shyly. "I like to cook in my spare time."

Kate was amazed and it showed in her eyes when she looked at him.

"Wow. A doctor AND a cook! I must be the luckiest girl on the planet!", she grinned. She started to unpack. When she was done, she set herself down comfortably and looked around. Geoff was nowhere in sight. Worried, she sat up straighter.

"Geoff? Where are you?", she asked hesitantly.

A bit louder: "Geoff?" Still no sign of Geoff.

"Geoff!" Definitely yelling now.

Suddenly she heard a branch cracking behind her. She spun around and was met by a smiling Geoff, offering her a bouquet of freshly picked flowers. Well, something that pretended to be that, anyway, as the flowers were not very big yet, this time of year.

Kate was not in the mood for flowers, however, still feeling slightly anxious. She jumped up and took two steps away from Geoff.

"What the hell were you thinking?! Letting me think something had happened to you!"

She slapped at the flowers, still being offered to her.

"You can keep your flowers. I don't want them." Her cheeks were red and there were tears in her eyes.

Geoff dropped the flowers and moved forward, towards her.

"Oh Kate, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you!"

As he tried to slip his arms around her waist she pushed him away.

"No."

"But Kate, I was just trying to be nice."

"You have a weird way of showing that", she replied.

Geoff took a step back and gave her some room.

"I'm sorry."

With that, he picked up what was left of the flowers and put them next to the blanket on the ground. He turned around to find Kate following his every move with her eyes.

_Was she just checking out my butt? _

He decided to let her calm down a bit and sat down on the blanket. He padded the space next to him.

"Come and sit. Please?" He gave her his best smile.

But Kate was stubborn and refused to sit. She just stood there, and glared at him. He was starting to feel very uncomfortable and tried to busy himself with re-arranging stuff she had put out.

"Do you want a sandwich?" He offered her one.

"No." She turned around, facing the other way.

_Now what did I do?_

He got up and walked over to where she was standing. Her body was slightly shaking and soft whimpering sounds were coming from her mouth.

_Oh my God. She's crying!_

"Kate? What's wrong?" Geoff asked, worried. He carefully put one hand on her shoulder. When she didn't slap it away, he dared to move in closer and he turned her around.

"Why are you crying? Is it because I scared you?" He couldn't keep the worry out of his voice.

Suddenly, Kate gave in and hugged him tightly, her face in the nook of his shoulder, tears spilling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Geoff", she mumbled into his shirt. "Here you are, being so nice and all, and all I can be is stubborn. I guess it's just hard for me to let someone in again."

"It's hard for me too, honey," Geoff softly whispered in her ear, "but we have to try. I need you in my life. I love you. "

"I love you too."

They stood like that for minutes, until Kate had stopped crying and all they were doing was hugging and slightly rocking back and forth.

"Let's go sit, ok?" Geoff asked. He led her towards the blanket and eased her down. He sat down next to her and looked into her eyes. She looked back. Both sets of eyes showed the love they felt for each other. Geoff put his hand under her chin and lifted it up.

"This will be hard, but I'm confident we can make it", he said. She nodded.

He leaned in and let his lips brush lightly over hers. He could hear her gasp as he watched her eyes close. He pulled her lower lip softly in his mouth and sucked on it and felt her respond. This was nothing like that first kiss, so full of hunger and need. It was sweeter. Much sweeter. Slowly he let his tongue run over her lower lip and then the upper lip. At this point, Kate decided she had waited long enough and deepened the kiss by capturing his tongue in her mouth and wrapping hers around it. This elicited a groan from Geoff. Smiling she played with his tongue. He soon caught up and did his best to gain control over the situation, which was quickly growing out of control. Without leaving her mouth, he leaned in more and pushed her down on the blanket. Kate moaned. He rolled them to a comfortable position and started to use his hands, which had been oddly still up to now. His hands roamed over her back and through her hair, holding her face, then stroking her arms, he needed to feel her. To get to know her body. Kate had been dreaming of this for months and her hands did some roaming of their own. She was pulling him closer by grabbing his head. Pushing her fingers through his wonderful hair. God, she loved that hair. She kept one hand there and the other one wandered to his back, drawing circles on it with her fingers. Geoff repositioned himself and she got an accidental feel of exactly why he moved. Something in the back of her mind set off the alarm. Suddenly she pulled back, her hands pushing his away.

"We can't do this!"

Geoff needed a minute to catch his breath, as he was breathing heavily.

"Why not?" He asked finally, feeling the cold air around him, where she had been just seconds ago.

Kate sat up straight.

"What will they think?!"

"What will *who* think?"

"Everyone! The town! Chris!"

Geoff could tell he was out of luck for now, so he sat up and took her in his arms, letting her lean her back against his chest. He was glad he had opted for the loose pants and not the jeans as that would have caused some problems right now.

"Kate, honey, they don't even know about us. "

As he held her, she absentmindedly started to stroke his arms and legs, causing him to shift and pull faces, trying not to act on what he was feeling.

"But *I* know. And Chris will find out soon enough. She kept asking me questions this morning about me being so happy. If she sees it, others can too. We'll be the talk of the galah-session. I don't want that."

He shifted again.

"But honey, if we want to give this a try, we will have to tell people at some point."

"I know, but not just yet, please. I want to keep this to ourselves. "

"That's ok, honey. We can do that. And whenever you're ready to share us with the rest of the world, we'll start by telling Chris, ok? "

"Ok."

Kate relaxed in his arms and discovered her hands all over his legs, stroking them up and down. She looked up into his face and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, I'm making you uncomfortable, right?"

Geoff smiled the best smile he could manage at that particular moment and said: "A bit, yes. Not that I mind, but it's going to be difficult to stop myself from ravishing you in a minute. So if you want me to keep my hands to myself, please, *please*, stop." The last sentence was said through gritted teeth.

Kate thought about this for a minute and then continued to stroke his legs.

"Kate?", Geoff asked cautiously.

She just smiled and turned around, pushing him back onto the blanket, letting her emotions take over for once.

"Forget what I just said. I love you. I want you. What they don't know won't hurt them. Or us."

And with those words she planted her lips on his in a non-subtle way, taking control, once again.

**A/N: Ok. First time trying the chapter-thing. Not sure my muse is strong enough to finish that though... need reviews. What do you like, what don't you like?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Much more Mature stuff in this one. Don't say I didn't warn you! Enjoy!**

They kept on kissing for several more minutes, arms roaming everywhere. They were glad they were in the middle of nowhere, because they could not keep silent. Groaning and moaning, they rolled over the blanket, flattening a batch of Geoff's carefully made sandwiches and neither caring. Then, Geoff pulled back and looked lovingly into her eyes.

"You're the most beautiful woman in the world, you know that?"

Kate smiled and said: "Why thank you, Doctor."

Geoff smiled back. And waited. Kate just smiled and let her eyes wander over his body. He still waited.

And then: "You're supposed to say I'm the most handsome man in the world."

Kate giggled. "Oh. Really?" She playfully kissed the top of his nose.

"Yes, really!" Geoff softly bit her nose in reply.

"Hey! Well... ok. But only because you *are* the most handsome man in the world."

Geoff grinned and dove his head into the crook of her neck to start licking a spot just below her ear, which he had found to be a source of great pleasure for her, according to her squirming whenever he so much as touched it.

"Oh yes, please. More!"

Never one to leave a woman, or anyone for that matter, wanting, he obliged. Observing his own eagerness and the visual the woman beneath him was providing, Geoff's mind kicked back in.

_You'd think we'd never had sex before, the way we're going at this. I've only ever been with Barbara, true. But she must have had lovers. Right?_

Not until Kate made a whimpering sound did he notice he had stopped licking and kissing her. She looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It just occurred to me..." His voice trailed off.

"What just occurred to you, Geoff?", Kate asked.

"It's nothing."

"Yes it is. You can tell me."

Geoff decided to be honest and tell her.

"Well... it just occurred to me that you're only the second woman ever I have actually had sex with. Or will have sex with I mean. Of course there was Barbara, but I never had time for any relationships when I was studying. I was working so much, I was glad if I got enough sleep every night. Looking at a woman was too much back then, let alone try anything more. And since Barbara... well... I just never... you know?"

He had lifted himself up a bit more, the mood suddenly gone. He rolled off of her and lay on his back, staring at the blue sky.

Kate was silent for a minute, then, very softly, she said: "You're my first." He almost missed it. He turned his head towards her and smiled at her, encouraging.

"Sure, I've dated several guys, I kissed them too, some groping was involved, but never, ever, have I gone beyond that with anyone. It never felt right, somehow. They were always pushing me to give in, but I never did. I guess I'm more of a country girl than I thought myself to be."

Geoff lovingly stroked her cheek. She lifted her hand and caught his in hers. They lay silent for a moment. Just enjoying being so close together, holding hands.

They dozed off for a while and when they woke up they found they had spooned and now Kate lay with her back against Geoff's belly and his arm was draped protectively over hers.

When Geoff awoke, he placed soft kisses in her neck. Kate woke from the ministrations and turned around.

_I could grow to like this._

"How about we go swimming for a while? It's getting warm," Geoff asked and pushed himself off the ground, after giving her a quick peck on the nose.

He started taking off his shoes and socks. With the way Kate was following his every move, he was glad his mum had made him change his socks. He unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his arms. He grabbed his backpack and got out the towels and his swimming trunk. Not in the least bit shamed, he took of his pants. She had seen him in his underwear before. Besides, she was a nurse.

_Then *why* is that nurse staring at me like she just got the best present ever?_

Now dressed in nothing more than his undies, he started to feel a bit lonely. He looked at her.

"Hey, are you ever going to change into your bathing suit?"

Kate smiled. "Eventually, yes. Just enjoying the view for now."

"Remember that payback's a-coming", Geoff said and openly pulled down his green undies. Kate gasped at the sight of him. Sure, she'd seen naked men. She was a nurse.

_But I've never seen a naked man, who I wanted to get naked with._

Geoff heard her gasp and, feeling giddy, posed for her.

Grinning, he said: "Like what you see?"

And just a moment later: "Forget the trunks, I'm going skinny dipping!" And with that he ran towards the river and waded in to a point where he could no longer stand.

Kate could not take her eyes of his body. She was aroused just from watching him undress. Her eyes followed him until she could only see his head sticking out of the water.

"Come on, Kate! The water is nice!"

Suddenly she felt scared.

_Yes, but you're *naked* in there. _

Geoff sensed her reluctance and waded back towards her.

"Hey, you don't have to do this naked. I'll put my trunks on if you want to. And I'll even turn around when you get dressed. Please?"

Kate stood, watching him move closer and made a decision. If this was ever going to happen, it might as well be now.

"I just thought you might want to undress me." It sounded much bolder than she felt.

She didn't think she had ever seen Geoff smile so bright as he closed the distance. He stood in front of her, holding her shoulders, dripping water on her feet.

"Are you sure?"

He looked deep into her eyes and got lost all over again. Between his legs, he felt a familiar stirring.

"Yes." She nodded and her eyes told him she meant it.

"Good." A big smile lit up both their faces.

Gently, Geoff reached towards her and took her face in his hand. She leaned into it and then kissed the wet palm of his hand, pulling slightly back. She stepped out of her shoes.

"Well?"

Geoff let his hands roam from her face to her shoulders, over her arms, down to the hem of her dress. Carefully grabbing it, he started to lift the dress, ever so slowly. He leaned in to give her a kiss and she kissed him right back. Slowly sliding his hands up her body, taking the dress with them he undressed her bit by bit. He leaned back again, enjoying the curves of her body, following his hands with his eyes. By the time he reached her breasts, she lifted her arms and he quickly lifted the dress over her head. Dropping it right there, he looked at her and she could swear he was swaying a bit.

The sight of Kate, wearing only her panties and her bra, standing there, before him, made his knees go weak. He focused on her face and saw his look of appraisal reflected in her eyes. She smiled. He let his eyes wander down to her breasts. The tips of her nipples were erect. Upon seeing this, he felt his own arousal stir. He couldn't wait any longer. He carefully reached out and touched her breasts, cupping them , feeling their weight in his hands, stroking them, never quite touching her nipples. Her breath quickened. Wanting to see more, he reached behind her, while he gave her another kiss and fumbled around for the catch of her bra. When he caught it, he opened it and as he leaned back again, he slowly pushed the fabric off her shoulders.

_Why did we wait so long?_

Kate gasped when the bra touched her nipples as it fell of her body. Geoff let it go and focused on her breasts once again. Touching them was no longer enough. He had to taste her. He leaned in and put his mouth over her left breast, licking her nipple, then sucking it, his left hand joined his mouth and he started kneading it carefully. His other hand soon found her other breast and mimicked the actions of his left hand. Switching breasts he stopped for a second to look up and saw Kate with her eyes closed, breathing heavily and with a big smile on her face. Upon his pause, she opened her eyes, missing the contact already and smiled at him.

"Go on. It feels heavenly."

Geoff didn't miss a beat. His lips were on her breast almost instantaneous. He sucked and licked and Kate started to moan. This turned Geoff on and the stirring between his legs reached an impressive hardness. He let go of her breasts and started kissing her again. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and she accepted without hesitation. Stroking her everywhere, his hands travelled down to her buttocks. He pulled her closer to him as he pushed himself against her. She felt his arousal and it turned her on more than she had ever imagined possible.

_Why did I hold him off for so long?_

Kate stilled when she felt Geoff slipping his fingers under the hem of her soaked panties. Geoff immediately pulled back, removing his hands from their offending position.

"Are you ok?", he asked.

She nodded.

"Yes. You just took me by surprise."

"Are you sure? We don't have to do this now? We can wait."

"No, it's ok, I want to." And with this, she pulled him back against her body and kissed him passionately. Geoff carefully put his hands back on her back. Her kiss was driving him crazy, but he was not going to mess this up. It had been a while for him and he had been waiting for this for a long time. He just hoped he would last long enough to please her too.

Slowly lowering his hands again, he looked into her eyes to ask permission. She nodded and grabbed his ass to prove her point. This made him almost lose it right then and there.

_Not yet! Focus on something else!_

He squeezed her buttocks and after a last confirming look, he slid his hand in her panties. This time, all she did was moan at the feel of his hands on the bare skin of her most private parts. Carefully, Geoff reached for her clit and softly stroked it a couple of times. Kate's breath was coming in puffs now. She couldn't take much more. So when Geoff slipped a finger into her, she climaxed right away. Geoff pumped his finger in and out to let her ride out the orgasm as he tried to memorize her face as she came. Kate could no longer stand and as she began to fall, Geoff caught her with his other arm. Removing his finger from her, he laid her down on the blanket and joined her there. Just looking at this woman made his heart swell with love. When Kate regained enough composure to look back at him, she smiled a satisfied smile.

"Wow", she whispered.

Geoff beamed at the praise. Kate then started to stroke his chest.

"Now it's your turn", she almost purred.

Just the sound of her purring voice was making him even harder. Her hands roamed down to his arousal and as she carefully put both hands around him, he groaned from pleasure. She started to stroke him. First slowly, but increasing the rhythm as she gained more confidence. Every once in a while, she would touch the tip of his shaft. Geoff's was in heaven. To have his Kate, touching him like she did was the best thing in the world. When he thought he could handle no more, he stopped her.

"I need you. Now." Requesting eyes.

Kate nodded and laid back down, pulling him with her for a deep kiss.

_Shit! Protection!_

Geoff tore his mouth free from hers.

"Protection." He took a breath. "In my bag." Another breath. He pointed to his bag.

Kate nodded and reached for the bag, brushing against his arousal as she did.

"Oh!" Geoff moaned between gritted teeth.

"Sorry." Kate pulled the bag closer and Geoff just turned it upside down. He didn't have time to look properly. He grabbed the condom as soon as he saw it, opened the package and rolled it onto his shaft. Kate studied his movements, waiting for him to be ready. When he looked up, she was ready for him, smiling him on.

"Go ahead."

Geoff positioned himself and carefully touched her entrance. Both gasped at the contact. They locked eyes and slowly Geoff entered her. It was a perfect fit. He waited, to gain some control over the situation, and when he was ready, he looked at her. She nodded. He started to move. Slowly, he almost pulled out completely before pushing back in. As far as he could go. He needed to do this slow.

_For her. Oh, who am I kidding. This is going to be over in a minute._

He increased his speed. Kate was groaning and moaning, which turned him on even more. He reached between them with his hand and started to rub her clit. He could tell she was almost there again. But so was he. He hoped he could hold out. Pumping in and out, rubbing her clit faster and faster, their moans telling the story of the heaven they were in.

_Oh, this feels good. I need something to focus on or I won't last! Medicines! Ok. I can do this. Acetaminophen. A pain reliever and fever reducer. It relieves pain by elevating the pain threshold. It reduces fever through its action on the heat-regulating center of the brain. _

In. And Out. And in. And out.

_*Not* helping! Next! Alprazolam also known as Xanax. A benzodiazepine sedative that causes dose-related depression of the central nervous system. It is useful in treating anxiety, panic attacks, insomnia, and muscle spasms. _

And in. And out. Faster and faster. Almost incontrollable.

_Come on. I can do this! Next! Ehm. Lorazepam. Also known as Ativan. An antianxiety medication in the benzodiazepine family. It acts by enhancing the effects of *oh*... *shit*... come on, you can do it, honey!_

"Oh yes, honey! Come for me! Please!" Geoff hardly knew which way was up or down as he pumped uncontrollably into her. He needed his release very bad. He was saved by her walls clenching around him when she climaxed. He followed her over the edge. Panting, he kept on thrusting until he had no strength left. He lowered himself onto her body, trying to catch his breath.

"That. Was. Good. I love you, Kate. More than you'll ever know", he managed to say.

Kate stroked his back, his arms, his hair.

"I love you too. You were great. Thank you."

Geoff pulled out of her, rolled to the side and removed the condom. Tying a knot into it, he threw it aside, mentally storing where it landed, so he could clean it up later. He lay back down next to Kate and let his hands wander over her body. Seeing her shiver, he got up and got the towel and carefully draped it over her. Picking up the other towel for himself, he reclaimed his place next to her. He pulled her close and hugged her tight. After a while, she turned around and spooned again.

"I do want to keep us a secret", said Kate, going back to their earlier discussion.

"I know. " He squeezed her lovingly. "I'm just glad I can now hold you and kiss you whenever I want."

"Whenever no one is around", Kate quickly corrected him.

"Yes, of course", he said.

And with that, they drifted off in another slumber.

**A/N: The End? Or not? Let me know! (My muse needs a couple of days off though... I hardly slept at all the last days... and with the holidays coming...). Please R&R. It's now open to anyone who wants to review.**


End file.
